


and i admit, i've made mistakes

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Introspection?, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, im going to fill up the bucky & peggy tag if it kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: Not a good soldier, but a good man.-Peggy and Bucky make up for their rough first meeting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and i admit, i've made mistakes

Sergeant Barnes is waiting for her as she steps out of a meeting with Colonel Phillips, though she isn’t sure just how long he’s been waiting. 

He looks better than he did a few nights ago, uniform neatly done up, hair combed, though the haunted look has yet to leave his eyes. He falls into step beside her easily though, reaching out to open the door for her as she makes her way back to her desk. “Got a minute, Agent Carter?”

Frankly, she doesn’t, but she supposes she may as well hear him out now instead of dealing with him dogging her for the rest of the day. “How can I help you, Sergeant?”

Peggy leads him back to her desk and sets the files she was given down, turning to eye him with no small amount of confusion. As far as she’s aware, Sergeant Barnes hasn’t been given orders yet, and she can’t think of a reason why he would need her in particular.

He pauses in front of her desk, not quite at parade rest, and while bashful isn’t the term that comes to mind in regards to the stories she’s heard of Sergeant Barnes, he seems contrite.

He takes a steadying breath, placing a hand at his belt, and clears his throat, staring resolutely at her files instead of her face. “Don’t wanna take up too much of your time, ma’am. I just wanted to apologize.”

“I beg your pardon?” She’s--- not bewildered, though she racks her brain to see what Barnes could possibly have to apologize to her for; something of that must show on her face, however, because he shakes his head. 

“Listen, you don’t owe me anything, much less accepting the apology, but I didn’t feel right not comin’ over and owning up to it.” He clears his throat again, glancing up at her face for a brief moment. “I was real rude to you the other night, and after I slept it off I realized I never got a chance to say sorry.”

“I…” Peggy sets the files on her desk aside, taking a seat slowly to lean her elbows on the wooden surface. She’s never expected much from people, much less the men in the military ranks, but he seems genuine, and for something so insignificant, too. Peggy hasn’t spent much time with the man, but she can begin to see why Steve sings his praises. “Thank you, Sergeant Barnes. I appreciate you taking the time for that.”

“Least I could do, right?” He gives her a humorless little smile, hand drifting to rub the back of his neck. “I know it doesn’t excuse my behavior, but it was a weird night for us all, I think.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Peggy agrees. “I promise, I wasn’t offended in the least, but I do appreciate your earnestness.”

He swallows, and bright blue eyes cut to her before glancing down at her desk again. “I um. I ain’t usually like that either, alright? It’s not a justification or anything like that, but I don’t want that to be the first impression you have of me, is all. Stevie thinks real highly of you, and I’m sorry I didn’t do him justice.”

Barnes nods to himself and clears his throat, making to salute and step away. “That’s all, ma’am. Thanks for taking the time for me.”

“If we’re on the topic of apologies, I suppose it’s only fair I apologize as well, Sergeant.” Peggy calls out, not quite reaching out for him. He stops, though, and glances back with a truly confused look in his eyes.

“You didn’t do anything, Carter, what’re you apologizing for?” His brows furrow, and she can tell he’s doing what she did not minutes ago, scouring his hazy memories for a reason.

Peggy shrugs, not so proud that she can’t admit she was rude herself. “When I saw you and Captain Rogers that night, I’m afraid I was also dismissive towards you. I should have been more courteous, Sergeant. I apologize.”

“Aw, c’mon,” he mutters, relaxing a smidge. His hand drifts to the back of his neck again, and Peggy can spy a tinge of red at his ears. “It was nothin’, honest. Didn’t even notice.”

“Regardless, it’s only fair.” The smile she gives him is genuine, and she’s pleased to see him return it with one of his own. “I look forward to working with you, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Same here, ma’am.” This time his salute is something proper, though the wink he throws her way makes her raise an eyebrow. “If you need anything and Stevie’s not around, I’m more than happy to pick up the slack for that punk.”

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind.” 

Barnes leaves with a pep in his step, less the swagger she’d seen in other soldiers and more as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Peggy stares after him long after he’s left her line of sight, and feels the same kind of warmth in her chest as she does whenever she’s sent on a mission with Steve. The air of a good man, Doctor Erskine would have said, had he survived. 

Peggy frowns at her files, and wonders how many more good men she’ll have to see come and go before the war is over.


End file.
